


【源声】Black Crown

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】Black Crown

金钟云换了衣服，弯腰在沙发前摸摸索索从包里掏出一个小瓶子。其他人补妆的补妆，弄发型的弄发型，也没人注意他在干些什么。  
把手腕靠近耳后的时候朴正洙飘了过来，静得像一阵风。  
“好香啊……是新买的么？”  
肩膀不受控制地抖了一下又装作无事发生继续把香水蹭在耳后，这样的反应倒是让朴正洙觉得有趣。  
“吓到你了？补个香怎么还偷偷摸摸的。”  
“哪有……是你走路没有声音。”金钟云嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了一句，从朴正洙身边伸手把香水放回了包里：“前一阵买的了，一直觉得有点太浓了，今天出外景正好试一试。”  
缩回手的时候朴正洙的指尖轻轻拂过手腕内侧，他还没来得及吐出撒娇一般的笑骂就看见哥哥把手指放到了鼻尖：“女香？确实是挺浓的，怎么买了这么甜的香水，不是你风格呀。”  
金钟云看着朴正洙小狐狸一样狡黠的笑，好像自己的小心思已经被人顺着味道抓住了，连带着舌头动起来都磕磕绊绊的：“想……想换个风格试试。呀哥你别笑了！”他抓着朴正洙的衣袖蹭了两下，给人也打上甜丝丝的记号：“好了你现在也这么甜了，不许笑我。”朴正洙捏了捏他有点发热的耳廓，说他今天怎么奇奇怪怪的，又被他拍开手一溜烟儿跑走了。那点香味还残留在指尖，他捻了捻，看着呼啦啦飘走的背影心下了然。

暑热被阳光挟着卷土重来，有风的地方却也带上了初秋的清爽。  
薄呢西服套着T恤，脖子上还系着叠了几层的方巾，即使躲在围墙的影子里身上还是迅速漫起一层薄汗。金钟云把食指挤进方巾和脖子之间，使劲拽出一条空隙让风带走一点点黏腻的感觉。  
“哥是不是也热得不行？”染了粉头发的弟弟拎着外衣前襟凑到他跟前使劲扇风，半天也只是扇出一脖子的汗。  
金钟云瞟了眼他来来回回的动作只觉得更燥了，抬手摁住他的胳膊：“呀热就少动点儿，你这么折腾不是更热。”  
被摁了胳膊的曺圭贤倒也没打算趁着机会再给金钟云本就燥热的心情火上浇油，只是歪着头笑咪咪地看着他。  
怎么今天这么乖了？  
金钟云又从手机屏幕上分出一点余光给支支楞楞的小粉毛。当初自己拍MV的时候曺圭贤坐在边上一脸嫌弃地啰里八嗦吐槽了半天，结果前两天堂而皇之地顶着一头更鲜嫩的颜色晃悠进会议室，这小子总是能踩在他的怒点上。可这次又生不起气来了，现在这个弟弟穿着白上衣粉粉嫩嫩地站在自己边上，笑得脸颊肉肉的，完完全全就是一个奶娃娃的样子。他快速捋过十几年的记忆，这样的瞬间实在是屈指可数，手也就像是本能一样举了起来要留下这个画面。  
可感动也就是一瞬的。  
风吹着两个人的头发缠在一起的时候，他的耳边冒出来一句“呀你身上这是什么味道！”吓得他差点儿把手机扔出去。  
“你小子那么大声干什么啊！瞎喊什么！”  
“还不是你身上香水味太浓！你鼻子不通气闻不到么。”  
“哪有那么浓，你离远点儿不就闻不到了。”  
“你要拉着我自拍还让我离远一点，你也太奇怪了。”  
“呀小子你别得寸进尺！”  
两个人吵吵嚷嚷的声音穿透整个片场，也没人太在意他俩，扭头看见金钟云还举着手机呢就都撇了撇嘴当作无事发生。

但是有人偏偏在意得不行。  
曺圭贤黏在金钟云边上一边念叨着他身上香水喷太多甜得像个小姑娘，一边又使劲往他颈窝里凑，近得像是要把鼻尖都抵在耳后那一小块散发着香气的皮肤上。金钟云懒得理他，留给他半个后背就自顾自地调整镜头的角度。  
更为炙热的体温趁着他沉迷于自拍世界的时候压了上来。  
镜头里忽然挤进来的一个人，脸上那点阴晴不定的表情和微蹙的眉头都被映射得一清二楚。  
屏幕上逐渐缩短的距离让金钟云的手指在手机背面无意识地划了两下，悬在快门上的手迟迟没有落下。滚烫的眼神和鼻息落在他的颈侧，视觉和触觉的叠加让压迫感变得更强了。  
“哥今天也太香了吧……”  
潮湿的气息和嗓音舔过那一点点浸了香水的皮肤，金钟云摁下快门。  
香气被风卷得隐约，那点浓重的欲望却蒸腾而上。  
曺圭贤斜眼看了看镜头里的两个人，在金钟云耳边不知道嘟囔了什么就笑着跑走了。金钟云拍了他屁股一下让他快滚，结果跑出去没几步他又回头给了金钟云一个wink。  
金钟云也不管他，就着刚才的姿势又拉着崔始源拍了几张图，全然不顾流动的欲念和崔始源欲言又止的神情。  
那边工作人员喊着去前面拍单人照，金钟云甩了甩被风吹乱的头发就往厂房走，又被崔始源攥住了胳膊肘。  
“哥……”  
他也不回话，歪头做出一个询问的表情。  
躁动的空气带着树叶切碎一片阳光，吹到金钟云脸上又画出一份斑驳破碎的纯情。那点纯情混上某种食物的甜香钻进崔始源的大脑里，把半句问话挤得无影无踪。  
“没事的话先去拍摄，别耽误进度。”  
纯情乖顺也被切碎吹走了，只剩下一副工作里的专注。  
崔始源的心思被切得乱七八糟。

拍单人照不过是一帮没长大的男人围着监视器叽叽喳喳。那边按着摄影师的要求摆出帅气的表情，这边就开始做着奇怪的模仿七嘴八舌地吐槽。  
金钟云刚经历一轮摄影师和成员的双重折磨，此时正站在人群外围放空，脱了一半的西服挽在手臂上。崔始源的目光一直落在他的身上，炽热的眼神让他的体温好像也平白升高了一点。  
他掏出手机看了看时间，又凑在朴正洙耳边问了几句话。朴正洙手里薄薄的行程展开又卷起来，在他腰上敲了两下赶他走。  
和金希澈错身的时候金希澈问了他一句干嘛去，他还没来得及回答人就被朴正洙拉走了。他看着两个人缠在一起耳语，耳朵又一阵热。金希澈一边听着一边在他身上来回打量，半天才挤出一句声音不大的“你小子”就又没了言语，最后指了指手腕算是提醒。  
哥哥们哪会不知道“和马始有事要谈”说的是什么。

崔始源找到金钟云的时候他又躲在围墙的影子里吹风了。  
坐在货板堆上脚尖刚好蹭到地面，他一边晃着腿一边用手抠别在方巾上长长的领针。  
那些闪闪的钻落在崔始源眼里就是夜夜撞进无边梦境的星。  
星星的主人问他，你怎么出来了。  
为什么出来了呢？  
他向着朝他伸出双手的人走过去，把自己嵌进星河里。  
“你今天好帅啊。”金钟云毫无保留的赞叹划破夜空坠落在他耳中，洒在耳边的鼻息是被点燃的大气层。  
可金钟云却不满足于此。抚着崔始源后背的手顺着缝线一点点向下，翻过牛仔布上每一个小而坚硬的凸起停留在衣角，再贴着流畅臀线的上缘循着体温钻进衣服里。  
他坐得不算低，顺着腰线向上的手掀起一侧的布料，秋风就借着那点空档一同钻了进去。风吹着带来一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，又被他慢慢地用掌心的温度抚平。稍高的温度停在脊骨边上，他用修剪得平整的指甲描摹着背肌的纹理，轻柔又带着些微刺激的触碰让崔始源下意识收缩肌肉，留给他更深的纹路。手指再向上爬一点，衣料又跟着重力坠回原来的位置，挡住他在腰上来回摩挲的另一只手。  
手掌依着弧度覆盖在隆起的腰肌上，指根刚好嵌在脊骨留下的凹陷里。金钟云微微张开五指，从后腰的缝隙里探进去一个指节，轻轻抹了一把之后又转了出来。掌根还按在裤子的边缘，随着手指的动作断续地揉压着敏感的肌肤。来回几次也慢慢磨出了崔始源更加浓重的呼吸。  
“哥是在引诱我么？”  
低沉的声音问得直白露骨，金钟云听了之后却没什么反应，只是把脸埋在崔始源的胸膛，在肌肤和布料构筑的狭小黑暗的空间里汲取他的气味。做过造型的头发还有些毛毛剌剌，跟着金钟云的呼吸起伏着扫在胸口，和温柔的气息一起留下挥之不去的痒意。那点痒意勾得崔始源还想说些什么，深吸一口气却让金钟云先发现了。怀里的人显然不想听他多说，在饱胀的胸肌上舔下一道湿淋淋的痕迹堵住他即将脱口而出的话，又逆着水光留下一串吻。嘴唇离开皮肤时还带着轻微的拉扯，所剩无几的唇妆浅淡地印在胸口。  
吻一路向上，压在肩胛骨上的手配合着把崔始源的唇带到嘴边。软滑的舌尖描着唇线舔上人中的末端，又往上轻轻勾了一下，画出山谷中的一条河。那点动作轻得像是蜻蜓点在水面，可下一秒蜻蜓又飞走了。崔始源还没来得及伸出手去捕那透明的翅膀，就被人抓着闯进馥郁的花圃。熟悉的味道在鼻尖炸开，蒸发掉清苦的味道之后只剩甜美，是融化了一半的香草冰淇淋，是淹没在可可粉里的提拉米苏。金钟云把崔始源炙热的鼻息和情欲全都压在颈窝里，混着带着香气的体温又加了一把火。

这把火烧得崔始源心思清明起来。他的哥哥啊，透明的翅膀在阳光下反着光给自己指路呢。  
他学着金钟云用嘴唇去碾耳后薄薄的皮肉，碾出一片层层叠叠的红。还是不够，那点红又覆上他同样鲜红的舌，淋淋的水光把圆润的骨勾勒得鲜嫩欲滴。是咸涩的滋味，被掩盖在香甜的气味下随着舔舐迸发出来。可他却愈发迷恋这点涩，品尝着金钟云骨肉的滋味又渴求更多，露出牙齿隔着肌肤去磨那块骨头。  
鼻腔里还是香甜性感的，夹着化妆品的脂粉味混出俏皮的妩媚。靠在他肩上的金钟云被他磨得从喉咙深处挤出轻声呜咽，法兰绒般的声音拉着他的手放在窄而韧的腰上。他托着金钟云从货板堆上下来，把人翻个身又压了回去。掐着腰的手一只捏着金钟云的屁股一只盖住身前被顶起来的裤子。  
“这么迫不及待呀？”金钟云笑着问他，嗡嗡的声音隔着后背传到他耳朵里，屁股却借着塌腰的动作一个劲儿往他手里送。  
崔始源贴着他的肩膀闷哼了一声，拉开拉链手指就钻了进去，隔着棉布揉弄已经火热的阴茎。  
“明明是哥迫不及待……”一边说着一边用拇指擦过顶端。  
金钟云也不说话了，把脸埋在臂弯里专心致志享受弟弟的周到服务。颈骨就这么顶着皮肤凸起来，挂在上面的项链跟着崔始源手里的动作辗转于起伏的山峦。  
珠圆玉润的骨节和珠子让崔始源心动。他俯下身去抿那几颗霸占着骨肉缝隙的金属球，叼在唇间和唇肉一起去蹭三座连绵的山丘。  
“别留下痕迹，一会儿还要拍摄。”闷闷的声音从臂弯里挤出来，警告崔始源不要得寸进尺。崔始源听话地松了嘴里的项链，可饱满的唇还流连在颈后。金钟云仰头去顶他，却被他趁机咬住松下来的皮肉。  
“嘶……崔始源你他妈！”金钟云撑起半个身子要打他，又被他手里的动作激得软了半边身子，任由温热的舌抚慰那两个牙印。  
“不能怪我啊……哥今天太好吃了。”还舔着后颈的人含含糊糊地说着，上下一起动作让金钟云的火气都流窜成了满腹的情欲。他的手在金钟云的屁股上又捏了两下就学着之前被挑逗时的动作摁在金钟云的后腰上，窄而紧实的腰在他手下扭得像鱼。  
掌心太热动作太重，金钟云来不及挣脱又被人沿着腰线向侧前方摸去。他还是瘦，薄薄的一片腰卡在崔始源的虎口里刚刚好。可这点瘦又不枯槁，肌肉勾勒出来的流畅线条画得腰腹旖旎动人，埋在身体里的力量都撞在崔始源的手中。匀亭的骨肉吸引着崔始源的手指向上再向上，划过胸腹交界的凹陷爬上初具雏形的胸肌。  
言语都被风吹散了，只剩下颈侧交缠的呼吸和衣服下暧昧的抚摸。崔始源上瘾一般迷恋着这具鲜活躯体，腰背胸腹每一寸都被他反复丈量。他用触觉细腻地感知自己的甜美餐点，火热的温度焐得奶油都要融化。  
金钟云反手去勾他的脖子，滚烫的呼吸和香气扑着他的脸：” I’m ready for you now.”

太超过了。  
崔始源甚至听到了脑中的轰鸣。  
他从金钟云手下抬起身，看撑在深色木板上半截光裸的背。他能看到，风能看到，光也能看到。卷上去的衣服又被拉了回来，他俯下身再次贴紧金钟云的后背，蹭了蹭藏在发尾下的已经通红的耳朵。一直在金钟云下身作乱的那只手解了扣子，挤进裤子的边缘绕了半圈到后腰上。不算宽松的牛仔裤卡着胯骨脱了下来，将将露出手掌宽的大腿就停住了，像是要藏好更多的风光。  
金钟云向后靠了靠，刚要再把腿分开一点就被崔始源拎着胯骨提了起来，膝盖外侧钳着他的膝盖，整个人被包裹住。  
“你……”声音也被情欲包裹住了，低哑粘稠如同滚烫的焦糖。  
“等一下还要工作，”崔始源把东西钉进金钟云腿间，贴着会阴囊袋露了个头，“哥听话。”  
是摩擦带来的温度太高还是留下的触感太烧，金钟云瞬间软了身子任由崔始源钳住自己的胯骨抽插。没有润滑，什么都没有，火热的阴茎挤开紧绷的肌肉，在留下热辣的痛感之后又沿着最敏感的一条线给他安慰。金钟云的额头顶着小臂，逼出来的眼泪洇在睫毛上。  
崔始源看不到，但是他知道。  
“再等一下，再等一下就不疼了，听话。”他咬着金钟云的耳骨黏黏糊糊地安慰人，一边说着听话一边更快地劈开柔软的缝隙。  
这两个字可太管用了，逼得金钟云不用自主的收紧肌肉，崔始源更乐在其中。  
“哥放松一点，听话。”  
“哥想叫就叫出来，听话。”  
“哥你看看……呃……”  
烦人的挑逗被金钟云夹断了，大腿根绷得开始颤抖他才憋出一句：“闭嘴，好好干你的。”  
那里早就湿乎乎一片了，分不清谁的体液被往复的运动拖得到处都是，进出的时候还能听见黏腻的水声。滑溜溜的地方又让崔始源失了准星，有意无意的就往臀缝里戳，三下两下总是碰上嗷嗷待哺的穴口，金钟云也咬着唇含住那三两声的呻吟。  
人是感官动物，躲得开视觉躲不开触觉，更躲不开种种感官在脑中织就的真实画面。金钟云睁开眼就能看见顶端挂着将落不落的清泪，随着身后人的动作上下甩动着。他盯着那点液体出神，脑子里有千万种想法又好像什么都没有。那点满溢的茫然随后被更加鲜明的刺激戳破，饱满的、鼓胀的、被体液包裹的头部戳开腿根的软肉，戳着抽搐的会阴从自己那根下面顶出来，和他打了个招呼又退了回去。咬着嘴唇都收不住的呻吟从胸膛里挤出来，带着一点点不甘的绝望，他在小臂上蹭着额头试图把那样的画面甩出记忆。崔始源就在这时盖住了他的双眼，帮他隔绝这拖着他奔向高潮的画面。  
可下一秒他就想起，崔始源在这种事上从来不是什么好人。另一只手握上他的阴茎，拇指食指绕着敏感的沟壑摩擦，像是不经意的再在吐出清液小孔碰两下。他看不见，可汹涌的触觉在他的脑海里如实勾画出连接的地方正在发生的每一个细节，再顺着脊背一路向下转化为更加炽热的快感。他绷得越紧崔始源就越用力，喉咙里低沉的嘶吼撞进耳道烧化了他的神志。混沌中他又扯出一丝清明想了想这到底算是势均力敌的对抗还是你来我往的情趣。  
崔始源抖开方巾的时候他来不及阻止，变了调的警告混着两个人的精液一起洒了出来。那条方巾上又多了无数流动的星。

两个人回去的时候金希澈刚刚拍完，眼神在金钟云歪七扭八的站姿和崔始源身上逡巡了一阵，突然朝崔始源伸出手。  
“哥你干嘛？”崔始源不明所以地拢了拢衣服。  
“哼你们两个，”他隔着衣服捅了一下崔始源的胸口，“就这么拢着吧，牙印别让人看见。”


End file.
